Five Times the World Saw John Watson, The Doctor
by YYHfan-KB
Summary: and one time the world saw John Watson, The Soldier. COMPLETE


**Five Times the World Saw John Watson, The Doctor, and One Time the World Saw John Watson, The Soldier.**

* * *

-5. The bomber had only wounded people thankfully, as Molly watched through a haze of confusion and admiration, John moved from person to person rapidly checking injuries and treating the worst.

By the time the ambulances arrived every person there had been temporarily treated by the ex-army doctor.

(_)

-4. When a cop went down in the middle of a firefight with a gang John didn't hesitate to sprint from cover to drag the critically injured man to safety. When the shooting stopped Greg was suprised to find John had slowed the intense bleeding down and was bandaging the wound with his own jacket.

When the paramedics arrived five minutes later John had the man fairly stable, and proceded to inspect each officer present for any injuries after they had rushed the cop to the hospital. Greg remarked to Sherlock later how lucky they were to have so great a doctor with them.

(_)

-3. While John was at a bar with Greg, Sally, and Anderson a fight broke out. One of the fighters smashed a bottle the wrong way and ended up with glass shards in his hand, John took action immediately. He guided the injured man to a table and sat him carefully in a chair without bumping his hand, then he laid the clenched hand on the table.

John created a tourniquiet with a handkerchief from someone's pocket, when the emt's got there he had pulled the worst of the glass out and was busy bandaging the seeping cuts.

(_)

-2. John and Sherlock were out for a stroll in Hyde Park when a little girl fell in front of them and cut her arm on a piece of glass. John was there in an instant checking to make sure there wasn't any glass in her arm and wound his scarf around her arm to stop the bleeding before turning her over to her mother who thanked him profusely. As mother and child headed for the emergency room Sherlock couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in the blonde doctor beside him.

(_)

-1. It was Christmas Eve and John had convinced Sherlock to have a small Christmas party. Everyone showed up, Greg, Molly, Sally, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, Mike, and even Anderson came for a bit.

The party was just getting under way when a screech of metal and loud bang shattered the festive mood. As everyone rushed down the stairs John grabbed the first aid kit knowing he'd need it. Greg and Sally worked to pull one driver out of a crumpled blue car, while Sherlock, Stamford, and Anderson pulled both the driver and passenger out of an upside-down grey car.

Mycroft was on the phone arranging medical help while Mrs. Hudson and Molly watched John dart from person to person checking for signs of broken bones and possible concussions.

After the ambulances had rushed the injured drivers and passenger to the hospital, statements were taken and the small group went back inside.

Greg broke the ice with the question that had been hovering on the back of everyone's mind for some time, "John, how do you move so fast when you treat people?"

For a long moment everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited for John to answer, "Just part of my training in the army I suppose. In the middle of a warzone you don't have the luxury of time to treat the wounded," he ran a hand through his hair, "if you stay still for too long you become a target that's why I was shot. I stopped too long and a bullet found me."

"Oh..." was all Greg found to say in the light of this small revelation.

(_)

+1. Everyone at the station knew John Watson was a fantastic doctor, he was calm in sticky situations, extremely efficient, he had nerves of steel, and was very patient with people, but no one realized that there was another aspect to John Watson until the sniper incident.

Sherlock had dragged John down to the station after a crazy cross-London chase and they were giving Greg their statements when a bullet smashed through the window right beside Sally. Every person in the room hit the floor except John.

He pulled out his service pistol and returned fire, just one shot, but it was enough. When a S.W.A.T team found the sniper in the building next door they found he was dead, shot straight through the head.

Ballistics confirmed it, John had hit the sniper dead-on at a nearly impossible range with a hand gun.

Greg and Sally brought up the incident a few weeks later and Greg made a good point, "People never see John as a threat, they see Sherlock and pay no mind to John which is a dangerous mistake. The man's just as liable as Sherlock to shoot someone, and he's more likely to be the deadlier because of his training. I wouldn't want to *** him off, it would probably be the last thing you do."

Sally nodded in agreement, John Watson was a dangerous man because underneath the peaceful doctor facade lay the deadly cold soldier who would not hesitate to shoot someone.


End file.
